megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Adhering Suzy
, known as Octopus Battery in some English sources, is a one-eyed adhering barricade robot designed to block off restricted areas. __TOC__ Types of Suzy Adhering Suzy Adhering Suzy, also known as Octopus Battery and Octo Battery, is an adhering barricade robot that travels back and forth along the same path. They appear in Cut Man's, Bomb Man's and Ice Man's stages, as well as the second and third stages in Dr. Wily's Robot Manufacturing Plant from the [[Mega Man (video game)|first Mega Man game]]. In the remake, Mega Man Powered Up, the Octopus Battery's speed differs in a wide amount depending on the Mega Man Powered Up difficulty setting. On Easy, they wait a long time before moving. On Hard, the Octo Batteries are insanely fast-paced and very difficult to avoid. In Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge they appear in the following areas: *Elec Man's Stage *Ice Man's Stage *Fire Man's Stage *Wily Castle They also appear in the first Wily Tower stage in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. Mega Man Legacy Collection data A barrier robot made to watch over dangerous locations. Watch its movements carefully, and then attack. :HP: 05 :AT: 04 :Weakness: Thunder Beam Giant Suzy is a boss from Mega Man III. It can travel in any direction and has the ability to jump. Hunter is the name of two sub-bosses from the Wily Battleship in Mega Man IV. They are modified versions of the Suzy. The first Hunter bounces diagonally throughout the room and creates smaller duplicates of itself when it is damaged. The second Hunter spins along the surfaces of the room followed by one copy and shoots at Mega Man. Suzy G is a new version of Suzy in Mega Man 5. They appear in Gravity Man's stage and the second stage of Proto Man's Castle. They flip vertically when the player changes gravity in Gravity Man's stage. They can also shoot from the sides of their body, but the shots do minimal damage. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy a Suzy G. R Suzy is a version of Suzy in Mega Man 10. It is similar to the original Suzy, traveling back and forth in the same location. They appear in Chill Man's stage, Pump Man's stage, Wily Castle 4 and Special Stage 1. They also appear in Wily Castle 3 on Hard Mode, but move a lot faster in this difficulty. The main difference is that R Suzy is darker in color and has a larger eye. Damage Data Charts Giant Suzy Displays the amount of damage in units that the Giant Suzy will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man III. Hunter Displays the amount of damage in units that the Hunters will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man IV. * For the Mega Buster and Pharaoh Shot, the first number is when the weapon is fired normally; the second is when it is fully charged. Other appearances *Suzy appeared as Battle Memory in Rockman Xover. *Suzy appeared as an event chair in Zombie Cafe. Other media Adhering Suzy and some of its varieties had brief appearances in Mega Man: Upon a Star, the Mega Man comic by Archie Comics, and in some manga. As Giant Suzy is a boss, it has the most prominent appearance, in the Rockman World 3 manga. Gallery MM1 Adhering Suzy concept.png|Concept art from the first Mega Man. SARSuzy.jpg|Suzy in Super Adventure Rockman. ZombieCafeSuzy.png|Suzy in Zombie Cafe. ArchieSuzy.png|Suzis in the Archie Mega Man comic. MegamixSuzy.png|Suzy in Mega Man Megamix. R1Suzy.png|Suzy in the Rockman manga. R5SuzyG.png|Suzy G in the Rockman 5 manga. RWCuttingWheel.png|Suzy in the Rockman World manga. RW3GiantSuzy.png|Giant Suzy in the Rockman World 3 manga. RGBSuzy.png|Suzy in Rock'n Game Boy. SWUB01-B2.jpg|A Suzy button in Worlds Unite. es:Octopus Battery Category:Mega Man enemies Category:Mega Man 5 enemies Category:Mega Man 10 enemies Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge enemies Category:Mega Man III bosses Category:Mega Man IV bosses